Should I care?
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Matt doesn't care for life. Mello is someone that will try to show him the good things in life. MattXMello rated M for violence, abuse,  and yaoi for later chapters
1. Welcome to the hell hole

Disclaimer: I don't own DN characters…..

* * *

Why should i worry about the world around me? Should i care that there was a serial killer on the loose killing young women and children? Should I also care that there was going to be a fucking storm in a couple of days? My answer for those is plain and simple: NO. I hate the world in my own special way. I never cared for anything going on around me. My surroundings just don't give me any interest at all. I just keep my head down and focus on my game that I would be playing or just pay attention in class.

I'm a outcast in school and at home. In school people keep their distance from me and i keep my distance from them. I have no friends since I only tend to care for myself and no one else. I look at it this way. My grades are kept up and I don't have to worry about gossip. At home my so called 'father' abuses me whenever he can. It all started when my mother left us when I was about nine years old. A week after she left my dad started to blame me for about every thing, him losing his wife and my older brother, Ty, doing drugs. The second week into my mom leaving he hit me for the first time, giving me a black eye.

My father didn't stop hitting me after that either. I was sent to the hospital for a broken arm and leg and plus a concussion. Him and Ty just came up with some shit sob story saying that I was playing near a cliff and i fell over.

Ty doesn't care for me either. He just ignores me whenever he can. When our father starts to beat on me he just sits on the couch like a spectator. He never once tried to stop him at all. Every time he passes me in one of the hallways in the house or if we are in the kitchen he either shoves me or insults me.

Can we just say that I wish I never existed?

* * *

I was in my room laying down, having a hard time breathing, I was sore all around my torso. My dad just got finished beating the shit out of me again. I swear I have two broken ribs, but heaven forbid if I fucking complain. Reaching over to my side table I grabbed my cigarettes and lit one up. It hurt a little when I exhaled. I was just going to have to ride this one out like all the other ones. My eyes drifted to my door after I heard my father banging around down stairs. The door opened and closed, hearing the car start up it left the drive way.

Putting out my cigarette I slowly got up making sure not to hurt myself. Walking to the door I opened it slightly and peeked around the door to see if my brother was anywhere in sight. My body was not in the greatest shape to be pushed or even touched for that matter. Exiting the room I made my way down the hallway and into the bathroom. I need to get ace bandage from out of the bathroom and wrap myself up.

As I shut the door I could hear my brother and his friends downstairs. They were making such a huge fuss, like I could care. When I was about to tie the knot banging came from the other side of the door. "HEY get out of the bathroom!" It was Ty. "Matt get the hell out of the bathroom!"

"Stop fucking rushing me." I mumbled to myself. Putting my shirt back on slowly I opened the door to see Ty. His brown eyes staring down at me.

"What the hell took you so long?" Shoving me aside he entered the bathroom. Mean while I had to catch myself before my side hit the wall. I felt little pain as i pushed off the wall and walked back into my room.

* * *

Author note:

Okay so this is just a side story that I'm doing. wellllllll R&R


	2. Falling away from me

Disclaimer: I don't own the DN characters…..

* * *

_beep __beep __beep_

My hand went to go swat at the alarm that was going off, disturbing my sleep, but I deeply regretted it. A jolt of pain was sent down my sides and I let out a loud hiss. My eyes stared at the ceiling for quite some time. My body didn't feel like moving at all and my mind didn't want to do anything about it. I didn't want to go to school. It was just a waste of my time. After about twenty minutes I gathered up enough strength to sit up and roll out of the bed. What made me get up were the thoughts of my father coming into my room screaming and yelling at me for not getting my 'lazy ass up and doing something with my life' type shit.

Walking over to my dresser I grabbed my tooth brush, tooth paste, and wash cloth. While I was over there i started to try to breath regularly. Feeling my ribs expand a little I felt some pain but I could breath a little better even though I can't move my arms in certain directions. I went to my bedroom door and opened it. Looking out into the hallway, I was glad that i didn't see any signs of life. That means i could get ready in peace without anything interrupting me.

Back in my room I went over to my closet and pulled out my usual out fit of a stripped shirt, tight skinny jeans, and my black boots. Slowly I started to get dressed. While doing that I made the big mistake of looking into my full length mirror. The person on the other side looked a mess. Their red hair was a mess and all over the place. There was bags under their eyes to show that they don't sleep well at night. The blue orbs looked lifeless, nothing showed in them at all. The red head's torso was covered in bandages. Under neath that all were bruises and scars. All they did was remind him that he was alive. He didn't want to be alive...

Shaking my head I finished getting ready. Grabbing my cigarettes, keys, phone and bag I trudged down stairs. When I got down there Ty and his friends were all sleeping in the living room. Bodies were everywhere. I made my way through the sea of bodies and into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat.

* * *

When I got to school, I was about twenty minutes early. Heading to my locker I went to go grab my books for the first couple of classes I had in the morning. After I finished dumping and then filling my bag up again I slammed the locker shut and headed to home room. I noticed that there was a blonde haired boy sitting in the seat in front of me. He was covered in leather from head to toe. Walking by him silently I took my seat.

My mind wandered for a bit as the time ticked away. Did I really feel like going home and dealing with my father, or my brother for the matter? I just wanted everything to go away so I could have some peace. I let my head fall onto the desk softly and my arms wrapped around it. Pain still poked and prodded at me but I ignored it.

"Hey." A voice called out to me. I sighed and ignored him too. Whatever they wanted it couldn't be that important.

"Hey!"

Fingers touched my arm, which then started to poke at me. It went on for about a couple of minutes until I snapped my head up.

"What?" I said, clearly irritated.

"When is class suppose to start?" The blonde haired boy asked. His voice had a hint of anger in it.

Looking up at the clock I checked the time. It read 7:10.

"In about ten minutes. Why are you in a hurry?" I spat out and placed my head back down.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it." I heard him turn around in the desk and fiddle with some type of paper. A smell of chocolate came drifting towards me a few seconds after that.

* * *

It was lunch time and I was sitting in my usual spot in the corner, alone. Using my fork I poked at the food that was in front of me on the tray. Just looking at it made me want to gag.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Looking over I seen the blonde, whose named I learned was Mello. I shrugged my shoulders and he sat down next to me.

"You really don't like talking do you?"

My eyes drifted to him. "I talk when I have too." I droned out. Looking back at the food I started to get the feeling of wanting to be alone. Getting up I grabbed the tray, dumping it, and headed towards the cafeteria doors. Wandering down the hallway I went into the abandon part of the school. It was supposed to be in the current state of remodeling, but the construction workers gave up on it about two years ago.

The room I went into had a layer of dust on almost everything. The windows were dirty and the room itself was cold, and was littered every where with cobwebs were everywhere also. The corners of the room, and even the desk, were filled with them.

Walking over to the windows I sat down under neath them. The light shone down on my feet. Not liking the sight I pulled my feet into the darkness and closed my eyes. My mind wandered, and I wondered if anyone would notice if I was gone from the rest of my classes, I don't think they would care but I couldn't help but wonder.


	3. The man who sold the world

Disclaimer: I do not own the Death Note Characters

OMG! I changed my name thingy!

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I sat in Math Analysis, listening to the teacher give roll call. When she called my name she looked directly at me and smiled. "You must be the new student, Mihael Keehl?"

While my hand was raised I nodded my head. All the girls looked straight at me and smiled. They started to whisper about me, asking each other if I was single or saying how I looked good in all of my leather. Before me, she had mentioned someone by the name of Mail Jeevas. Did Matt have a twin brother going here also? When I looked around I didn't see any one with red hair with their hands raised. Then, a girl with really wicked hair blurted out that he went into the abandoned part of the school. She didn't look very happy about saying it.

The teacher went on and started teaching the lesson, while grumbling under her breath about, 'that kid is at it again'. I wonder what she meant about that? Does he normally skip this class? He_ is_ an odd ball after all. It's so unlike me to be nosy, but I decided that I was going to go into the abandoned part of the school and go seek him out.

Having free period really is a plus on my side. While walking down the hallway, I saw the girl that had the wicked hair in my math class. I decided to approach her and ask her where the abandoned place was at.

"Why do you wanna go there?" she questioned. "Nothing up there but dust."

"I'm looking for Matt." I replied, and the girl gave me a look that screamed creeper. Quickly, I continued. "Nothing weird or anything, but he left his stuff in one of our classes that we have later, and I'm returning it to him."

"Whatever." she mumbled, but told me the directions. The girl was right; it really _was _dusty, but dusty to the point that I could see the footprints leading into one of the classrooms. Opening the door, I saw a patch of red hair connected to a body, that was sitting on the floor curled into a ball.

"Hey Matt." I said, hoping he would notice my presence. I was greeted with nothing more than silence. "Matt. HEY MATT!" I finally screamed.

Slowly, Matt lifted his head up and glared at me. "You really don't know how to give up do you?" he whispered.

"Nope!" I said with a hint of cockiness to my voice. "So tell me why you weren't in Math last period?"

Matt only curled back into a ball and shoved his head between his arms. "Can you just please go away?"

Snorting at his comment, I just sat down next to him. He inched away a little, but it didn't do much; I wasn't going to give up that quick. He looked like he had a heavy burden on his shoulders that needed to be lifted and thrown onto the curb. When he looked up at me, even though he had those stupid goggles on, I could see that he didn't get much sleep. Rings started to form under his eyes.

"You can talk to me." I said softly. "What's wrong?"

Again he looked up at me, but still didn't say a word. He merely turned his head so he could talk to me.

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

This guy just won't give up. When the blonde sat next to me. I tried my hardest to move a good distance from him, but that failed. Miserably. My mind just wanted to be alone but my heart said other wise. Maybe it would be good if I _did_ talk to him. I never talked to anyone about my problems before, so I know it wouldn't hurt to try now.

Mello spoke, and I lifted my head and turned it a little. He didn't say anything; his blue eyes just stared into mine. "I want to end it." He looked at me with a puzzled face. "My life, I mean." I finished

Sighing, he asked, "Why do you want to end it, Matt?"

I looked away. I don't think I should tell him. We just met and he might think I'm a psycho for staying at that so called 'home'. I just shook my head and leaned back, letting out a small hiss. The pain was coming back from the bruising.

Mello stood up and looked down at me. "Well, since you won't tell me, I'll just keep a good eye on you. If you try anything funny, I shall stop you." He said sternly.

"Why? We just met." My voice was at a whisper. Nobody has ever said that to me. It felt a little nice to know that someone is cared for me.

"'Cause I want to, and from now on, we are friends."

Friends? That word was so foreign to me. "I don't want friends." I blurted out. He looked pissed at that statement that I, but I don't think I cared very much. I buried my head again trying to make his wandering eyes leave my body. I hope he took that as a moment to leave.

"Come on, Matt. Class is about to end in like five minutes."

Shaking my head I pulled myself tighter. "No, let me stay here."

* * *

Yeah this is the end of this chappie...sorry for the late updation...R&R


	4. Care too much?

AHHHH Don't kill meh! Well enjoy!

Mello's P.O.V.

I looked at the smaller boy and wished he would just get up off the damn ground. He didn't have to sit under the window. I knew he had to be uncomfortable in some way. There were desk all around him and easily all he had to do was wipe it off with his sleeve. Then again I looked around and noticed that if he was to sit in one of these desk, he would be alone. It was almost pitiful. "Come on Matt, get up."

I don't even see why I was being so nice to him, I mean it is my first day and he really doesn't mean anything to me. All I really need to worry about is my grades and reputation. But just the thought of this boy not wanting to go to class irritates the hell out of me. Matt just shook his head again and attempted to reach into his pocket. When I mean attempted he lifted up his arm and moved his torso and he hiss out in pain and then curled back into a ball.

"Matt do you get beat up?" His eyes widen then closed again. He realized that I knew but didn't really care.

"Its really none of your concern."

Well wasn't he the blunt type? "You know you could go to the principal and go get them expelled right?" Me I'm just the type to fight you instead. Matt just looks pathetic enough not to fight.

"Really can't do that Mello. Its not a student whose doing it." the voice was in a whisper.

"Okay? Well whose doing it?" The bell signaling for the next class rang and I cursed under my breath. "Well I have to go now…"

On my way to my next class I couldn't help but think who was doing this to him. If he is still there after this class I'm going to make him tell me who did that to him.

Yeah this is a short chappie...but its good to be back!


	5. Here to stay

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters..yeah…sad I know.

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V.**

When I lifted my head again it was time for school to let out. It seems that I slept through the rest of the day and Mello didn't come back to get me. Some what I felt kind of disappointed that he didn't come back to see me. My heart felt heavy and I slowly got up off the floor. Dusting the dirt off the back of my pants I grabbed my bag and headed to one of the many doors that let out of the school.

I didn't want to go straight home, could I even call that hellish place home? All it does is give me heart ache and painful memories that shouldn't even be in a teenagers mind. I sat down on the nearest bench at a park. My ribs started to hurt again and I let out a painful gasp of air. This is just fucking great I didn't think I could move anywhere right then and there. Closing my eyes I felt my breathing get irregular. "Damn-" My hand went to comfort the place that was hurting.

"You don't look so good right now."

I mentally cursed at myself. I noticed that annoying new voice from anywhere…Mello. "What do you want?" I tried to sound as mean as I could but he wasn't believing that nor was he going to leave me alone.

"I'm only here to help you."

"I don't want your help, Mello." I gasped for more air. " We literally just MET a few hours ago. How could you possibly help me out?"

Opening my eyes I looked right at him. He had such a stone expression on. His arms were folded across his chest. "I don't care. Get up lets go."

I didn't move one inch. He wasn't going to make me move. Who was he anyway? I heard him scoff and the next minute hands were grabbing me to pull me up. The way his hands grabbed me made me try to curl up in a ball. It reminded me of the time my father first hit me.

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I felt the boys legs give out from under him and I left go of him by mistake letting him fall to the ground. His legs were sprawled out and his arms covered his head. It was as if he was shielding himself from being hit. "Matt what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me he just started to whisper incoherent words. His whole body was shaking and I didn't know what to do. I told him I was going to help him but right now the thoughts running through my head were a halt.

Snapping myself out of whatever trance I was in, I knelt down and touched his shoulder. "Hey come on Matt lets get over to my place." I didn't know where he lived and right now I don't even think he should be going back anyway. I have a weird hunch that he is getting abused at home. The red head just needs to tell me himself.

"Please…don't…"

"Matt. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He nodded his head. "Alright stand up with me."

Lifting his head Matt nodded. His shaking hands reached for my mine and I tugged him up. Wrapping one of my arms around his shoulders we headed off in the direction of my home.

When we arrived I led him up to my room and I let him take over my bed.

* * *

Okay this is moving slow..I know but please give me some time…I need to get back in the grove of writing


	6. I guess I'll stay

Disclaimer: I do not own…I wish though

* * *

Matt awoke to a bed that he couldn't call his own, it was so soft and full of warmth. Sitting up he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and the bandages he had on earlier were changed to new one. The pain in his side was still there though.

The red head couldn't remember too much of anything at the moment. All he couldn't remember was when Mello touched him and he passed out. His hands went up to grab at the roots of his hair. He wanted out of this thing called life. Its being a bitch and giving him nothing but hell and he wanted it to end. The only thing is that he is scared to end it himself. Some one should do it for him.

Matt was going insane over doing this. He was too busy grabbing at his hair that he didn't even notice the shadow in the corner near the door. It watched him closely, memorizing all the movements he made. Finally the person to come from out of the shadows. He had white hair, pale skin and was clothed in white too.

"You shouldn't pull at your hair."

Matt jumped at the voice. Looking over towards the direction it was coming from he lowered his hands. His eyes focused on the fuzzy outline of the person ahead of him. Who was he? Some one else to but into his life and tell him what to do? "Who are you?"

"I'm Near, Mello's younger brother."

Matt groaned and threw himself back down on the pillow. He better not be as persistent as Mello or he was just going to stab him. "Where am I?"

"Right now you are in Mello's room."

The red head just wanted to be left alone. Other's people presences were just a nuisance to him. Getting up he searched around for his shoes and his shirt slipped them on and tried to head out the door. The object blocking his way was the person named Near. He just stood there twisting a small part of his hair. "You can't leave."

Matt rolled his eyes and pushed the smaller one out of the way. Winging the door open he went in search for the stairs that would lead him to the front door. It took a little while but he didn't care. The hallways were almost like a maze. One led him to a dead end and another just led him to a balcony. Once he found the stairs he ran down them, not caring about the pain shooting in his side.

He didn't know why he was in such a hurry to get back home. It was already late at night and all that awaited him was another beating or his brother smacking him into a wall. It was okay, in his mind that was fine or was it? Matt didn't know, it confused him. He was fucked in the head and that was the clearest conclusion he could come up with at the moment.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Matt stopped for a quick second but continued to walk forward. His exit was right there and not even that blonde haired persistent bastard was going to get in his way.

"Matt is it your parents that are beating you?"

_Shit._ That's all Matt could think. _Keep going don't stop._

"So that's the source of your depression? Which one is hitting you, your father?"

Matt's hand dropped from the doorknob and it hung at his side. His head hung low and tears started to blur his vision. This shouldn't be affecting him at all, he didn't care about himself or others. Why is this boy making him tear up like this?

When he tried to move none of his limbs listened to him. "Come on Matt, you don't have to go back to that. Stay here with us."

"What..what would you do for me?" The red head sobbed out. " My life is already a mess, nothing could possibly make it any better." Dropping to his knees one hand went to go rub at his forehead. " I don't want to be here anymore…I don't like it here."

His head was throbbing and he needed something for it. "Well stay here for a while. We can give you a room and everything." Matt exhaled and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Yeah, this was just something to get off my chest until something good popped into my brain….


	7. Stay late and Play

Well, I am back and this chappie is going to be crap soooo yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own death note!~

**Normal P.O.V**

Matt walked into the school with a bored expression on his face. It wasn't that he was bored, it was just he hated school with a burning passion. Its been two hole days since he started living with his new classmate Mello. The blonde was very kind to him, but also a little rough around the edges. He made the red head get up and go to school, and that was by threatening to send him back to that hell hole.

Matt turned into one of the narrow hallways in and headed to his locker. Subconsciously while he was putting his locker combination in he felt at his side that was hurt. There wasn't any more pain there but a bruise that was turning such an ugly greenish yellow color.

"Hey there dickhead, where have you've been?"

That voice made Matt tense up and look over his shoulder slowly. It was his older brother Ty. There was a look of hatred in his eyes and his body language spoke kill. Ty's friends surrounded him. " Aren't you gonna answer your big brother?"

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V**

Hands grabbed the back of my vest and turned me around so I could look at them. Our faces were close and Ty's breath reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. How the hell he didn't get caught was beyond me.

Ty shoved me against the lockers and tangled his hand in my hair and pulled. A hiss of pain shot out of my mouth and I gripped at his shoulders, closing my eyes. "Tell me you piece of shit, where were you!"

"Why the hell do you even care?" That was the first thing to come out of my mouth. Why did he care? Wouldn't he be happy if I just fell off the face of the earth. No, that wouldn't be satisfying enough for him. He would want to kill me personally.

Ty pulled me away from the lockers only to slam me back into them. I gasped from the pain that I received from banging my head on metal. Fuck, he isn't going to let me go until I tell him. "I-I was at a friends house."

He laughed really loud in my face. " What friend do you have? You don't have anyone!"

The laughing stopped and I opened my eyes to look at his. His chocolate eyes were serious and I could tell I was in for something even worse. "I better see you in front of this school when the day is over. You are coming home with me." My eyes went wide after hearing that.

He left me with two parting gifts, a punch in the stomach and a kiss on the forehead. I slid down the lockers and landed on my butt, just to sit there and catch my breathe. I don't want to go with him, I don't want to deal with the pain.

The two days of peace I got was all I was going to get. Hell is the only thing that was going to be in my life. I'm done. The person in the mirror is going to win this one, not me.*

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V**

I watched the whole damn scene roll out in front of me. That boy just walks up to the red head and starts to man handle him and Matt doesn't even defend himself. Is he that weak that he can't even do that.

Its understandable that he had people around him but I don't think they were going to hit him unless commanded too. Pain shot into my heart as I watched Matt get slammed into the lockers then the boy said something to him. His eyes went wide at what was said.

Inwardly I cringed when I seen him get punched. After the group of boys left I walked over to the weakling and sat down next to him. Classes didn't start for another ten minutes. "Matt who was that."

About two minutes go by before he opens his mouth. "Ty, my brother." He swallowed. " Sorry Mello but I can't go back with you today, he wants me home."

The pain on his face was just unbearable. Like hell I was just going to give him back to them, I was joking about sending him back. I glared at him and clicked my tongue. "We'll just see about that."

If I had to beat the shit out of this Ty person, then so be it. I was giving him up with out a fight.

The day was going by slowly. It was like time didn't want to be on my side at all. I was itching to give Ty a beating of my own. I don't like him at all, after what I seen in the morning. It was the last class of the day and coincidentally Matt happened to be in that class.

When the bell rang he was the first one out of his desk but I was quick enough to stop him. He snapped his head towards me and glared. "Let me go, I have to get to Ty." I smirked.

"Like hell you do."

I made Matt wait until almost everyone was out of the school before we headed out. A group of people were hanging around the front steps. I scanned the group for the one person I wanted to fight. Once I found him I walked up to him, pulled back a fist and hit him square dead in the face.

* * *

Well you guys know what to do..please i need inspiration R&R


	8. New beginning?

It's been a while since I updated.

enjoy

* * *

Matt's P.O.V

I watched as Mello punched my brother straight in the face. Nothing but pure force was in that punch. There was enough force that it knocked him onto his ass. Ty had a shocked expression on his face. No one has ever stood up to him.

"What the hell man!" One of his friends yelled.

"What was that for?" Ty asked through a bloodied nose. His right hand was holding his nose as the ruby red liquid of life dripped down his face.

"I seen what you did to Matt earlier today." Mello hissed. "I dare you to do it again."

Ty chuckled even though it hurt him to do so. "What makes you think I'm going to stop hitting my brother? We are flesh and blood and no one is going to tell me so."

"Yeah well I am. Touch him again and I will end your life." The second part that came out of Mello's mouth had venom dripping off of it. I wish the look the blonde had on his face could kill because my older brother looked as if he just seen a ghost. His friends all started to inch away slowly, leaving him all alone in front of Mello with me standing behind him. "Now since the hooligans you call friends are gone, let's have a small chat. Shall we?"

Mello reached down and fisted the front of Ty's dirty shirt. A bloody hand shot up to grip at his. I was starting to like how helpless Ty was on the ground. Now he should know how I felt. How I was thrown around like a rag doll and no one came to my rescue until now. I moved closer so I could look over Mello's shoulder. From here I could hear the little threats Mello made to him.

Some how that made me smile. I felt as if I was getting revenge for all the hurtful things but yet it didn't feel right. I felt as nothing was being accomplished. That smile soon turned back into a frown. "Now Ty, what do you have to say to your younger brother?" I could hear the blonde grit through his teeth.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tears ran down his face and mixed with the dry blood. He looked so pathetic there.

"I don't accept your apology Ty. I don't accept nothing from you." I said in a whisper. "Like Mello said. Stay away from me and all will be good."

Mello shoved him onto the ground and stood erected. He wiped his hands on his black pants and moved back. "A little late on today people will be over to get his things." A dirty smile was graced on his features.

Mello turned and placed his arm around my shoulder and we started to head towards the parking lot, Mello drove to school today so we didn't have to walk home.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that. I just couldn't control my self."

"I really don't care Mello." I said without feeling. "I couldn't care less."

The drive on the way home was awkwardly silent except for the small hum of the radio that played in the back ground. I wanted to go and hide now. I don't have a home to go to anymore but I'm glad to get away from the two abusers that I used to call family. I'm stuck with Mello and his family. All of which I have yet to meet. I'm pretty sure that they are going to get sick of me and my problems and decide to just kick me out onto the street. All of this whizzed through my head and just made me depressed.

When we got back to Mello's palace I zipped up into his room that I now occupied and slammed the door shut. Taking off my shoes I climbed into the bed and laid down, throwing the covers over my head. Maybe all of this would be a dream and I would wake up back in my own home with my mother there, smiling like she use too.

Mello's P.O.V

I didn't even shut the car off before Matt was out and in to the house. I shook my head and gathered our stuff from out of the back seats. I could tell he was a little grateful for what happened then again he wasn't. I gazed down at my hand. There was slight bruising around the knuckle area when I punched his older brother. The guy had it coming and there was no way I was going to let that moment pass.

Now I had to get a small crew together to go to Matt's old home and gather his things. I know L is going to kill me but I don't think any of that mattered. I'd just use the line 'If it was Light you would do it.' Placing our bags down in the foyer I headed into the living area to see if anyone was in there.

My adopted albino brother was. He was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with what looked like new toys. "Mello, L and Light aren't here. They left on a mini vacation so they got us some new things." He pointed over into the corner where a few bags laid with out looking away from his toys. "In one of them are clothes for Matt. Light said if he was going to start staying here he might as well start getting a wardrobe together for him."

I felt my eyes widen. Light was a bright guy and I didn't know that he caught on so easily. Heading over to the bags I looked in and seen that one had a load of chocolate in it and the other one I opened had a few pairs of jeans and different colored stripped shirts in it for the red head upstairs. Gathering the bags in my hand I headed up the stairs to go and bug Matt. He didn't need to be cooped up in a room being all depressed. He needed a social life. Something to keep his mind away from all of the bad things that happened in his life.

* * *

Thanks for reading please R&R


	9. White cat hair

Well here is another chapter!~

* * *

**Mello's P.O.V.**

I came up to the room that Matt was occupying until we cleaned up the guest room. Sighed heavily and knocked on the door. I knew he wasn't going to answer me because, he never does. Jiggling the handle I found out he locked it

"Smart move kid." I mumbled under my breath.

I felt some what defeated so I headed back down to Near. He was still sitting in the middle of the floor but he faced the way I came in and he didn't have toys in either of his hands. Instead one was twirling a piece of his hair while the other was placed on his knee.

"Why did you even bring him back?" He asked. "Not that I care but I'm just wondering. You never care for any one anyway so this is a first. Is it not?"

I plopped down on the couch across from him and opened up a chocolate bar. It is true. This is the first time I actually 'cared' for some one. It was a little bizarre to me at first but I'm starting to get over it. Biting into the chocolate I nodded slightly to answer him. I watched him move closer.

"Are you sure you want to do this though?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "What if you say something wrong to him? Maybe flip out like you usually do hmm? What will you do then? Kick him back out onto the streets or send him back to that hell hole you call a home?"

I stopped mid bite when he said all that. I do flip out but that doesn't mean that I am going do that. I'll just leave myself if it comes down to that. I felt myself catch an attitude so I turned over so I faced the cushions. Near poked me but I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to any one at the moment. That's what I thought before I heard the door to my room open and shut.

Matt trudged down the stairs and into the living room. His arms were wrapped around him and I couldn't tell exactly what his facial expression was because of the goggles he always wore. He walked over to the love seat opposite of the spot Near and I occupied. Turning around so I faced him I noticed that he didn't have any shoes on so he curled into a ball.

* * *

**Matt's P.O.V**

I decided to come out of the room. I decided to be grateful for what Mello and his family wanted to do to help me. Maybe this could be a new beginning that would help me get over this. When I came down the stairs Near was sitting on the floor in front of Mello who was turned away from him. The albino looked at me with careful eyes and watched as I sat down on the love seat and curl up.

I watched as Mello turned to face me. It was silent for a few minutes until Near said something. "Matt, do you suffer from depression?" I nodded my head. "Do you take any medication for it?"

"No, my father never signed for the prescriptions so I never got them." I whispered out. My eyes watched as he twirled his hair. His hair almost looked fluffy. Like a white pampered cat. A wanting of touching it came over me. I stuffed the feeling back down and shrank into myself. It would just be weird of me to just get up and feel his hair but would he care if I did? Just then I took the feeling out and got up off the couch slowly. "Hm, what's wrong Matt?" I sat in front of Near and touched his hair. It was really soft. Is that the reason why he keeps twirling it?

The albino didn't say anything or stop me from touching his hair. When I was done I got back up and went back to the love seat. When I did I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mello was shocked. I turned slightly into the couch so I could warm half of my body.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Near chuckled out. "Would you like to watch TV Matt?" I nodded. He turned on the flat screen and handed me the remote then left the living room all together.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I one word answered him as I flicked through the television. It has been forever since I did this without Ty or my father hitting the hell out of me then taking the remote. I was waiting for Mello to tell me to stop but he didn't nor did he get up and snatch the remote from me. I felt a little tinge of happiness in my chest.

* * *

Well please R&R I love seeing reviews.


	10. Don't sleep to dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!

Oh hey look!~ I updated.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

Of course my happiness didn't last too long. After a week of being away from my father and Ty, the child protective agency came looking after me. L and Light being the two that they are told a complete and utter lie about me even being there. They had me hide up in the attic with Mello and Near. We weren't to make a sound until they were out of the house and down the street.

Those two being the nosiest decided to sit near the stairs of the attic in order to listen to what those people were saying. I really didn't care, I just wanted my abusers to leave me alone. I want to start a new. A clean slate that I can carve into and make my own design on how my life will play out. Not some moron beating on me and calling me worthless, making me seem like I have nothing.

"Hm, what if they come back tomorrow?" Near asked while twirling a tuft of his hair. "I mean they can be sneaky bastards when they want to."

"What do you mean if they come back?" Mello cocked his eyebrow. "You know how those two down their can be." I watched as he took a bite out of his chocolate.

"Yeah I know Mels." Near sighed.

I went back to looking at my hands. I feel really out of place with these two. They talk about random things. From toys to quantum physics. Not that I don't get the quantum physics but still, we should talk about something different. I think I'm not use to having other people being nice to me all the time. Mello is always asking if I'm okay and Near is always wanting me to help him when he bakes things with L.

"Hey," I hear Mello call out to me. "Light said that he wanted you to start sleeping in your own room. So later on after school tomorrow we are going to clear out the huge guest room for you."

"O-okay."

Oh and did I mention they get me to talk to them a lot? L said that I'm anti social and need a social life so Near and Mels were in charge of that. Getting me to go out with them when they went grocery shopping, 'family' discussion during dinner. Anything that got me to talk they tried it.

"Matt, what are you going to do if your dad comes banging on this door one day?" he said seriously. "You know hypothetically speaking?"

I didn't have to think about my answer. "I'd tell him to fuck off and slam the door in his face."

There was the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs and then I caught sight of Light. "Its alright now, you guys can come down stairs." He held out his hand and I went go grab it. "What are we going to do with you?" He joked. I just shrugged.

"Well what did they say?" Mello asked eagerly.

"They told us to keep and eye out for him." I could tell Light rolled his eyes. "L and I are going to fight for custody of you Matt."

My heart stopped. They actually wanted me? Not any of that pity nonsense that other kids get? I felt the tears come to my eyes as we walked down the stairs and into the living room. They fell down my cheeks, leaving a trail until they fall off. L, who was perched in the chair smiled a little when he seen me.

" I take it you told him?" Light nodded and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I didn't know how to feel about this. I feel as if all this emotion was shoved down my throat and forced down with a cup of water.

"Well, are you up for it?" Light asked.

"Y-yeah." I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading!~ R&R


End file.
